


Get well soon Professor Kukui!

by Animegirllover (Pokemongirl21589)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongirl21589/pseuds/Animegirllover
Summary: It's another day today, but its not a good day today. Professor Kukui is sick with a cold. And so Ash and Rotom Dex suggests that he stays home and gets some bed rest. And as for Ash, he helps Kukui his adoptive father get back to health.





	Get well soon Professor Kukui!

Pok’emon Sun and Moon Ultra Adventures: Get well soon Professor Kukui!

 

-The Next Day-

-Professor Kukui’s house 8:30 a.m.-

Ash is dressed and ready to go to the Pok’emon School for this morning. Pikachu, Rowlet, Torracat, Lycanroc Dusk Form, Meltan, and Rotom Dex are waiting for Professor Kukui to wake up now.

“Why’s Professor Kukui still sleeping? He should be up, at this hour by now.”  
Rotom Dex said,

Meanwhile, Professor Kukui walks up the stairs now, he’s dressed for this morning. But something’s different about him. His lab coat is buttoned up, his head is lowered, his forehead is running a fever, and his nose is red and stuffy.

“A… A… Alola…”  
Professor Kukui said, in a stuffy voice.

 

“Professor Kukui!”  
Gasped, Rotom Dex as he noticed that Professor Kukui wasn’t well.

“Dad, you don’t look so good!”  
Ash gasped,

Pika!  
Pikachu gasped, as well too. Including the rest of the Pok’emon.

“Don’t be… don’t be… don’t- A… A… Achoo! Ouch…”  
Professor Kukui sneezed, fell backwards, then hit the wall with the back of his head.

Rotom Dex floats on over to Professor Kukui, then places its red hand down onto Professor Kukui’s forehead.

“Analyzing… Analyzing… Professor Kukui you’re sick! You have a high fever, of a 102!” Rotom Dex exclaimed, then floated back on over to Ash.

Professor Kukui stands back on up again, then walks back on over to Ash and Rotom Dex.

“You’re being ridiculous Rotom! I never… I never…”  
Professor Kukui said, as he was about to sneeze again.

“Here Dad,”  
Ash said, then handed a tissue box to Professor Kukui.

“Thank you, Ash.”  
Professor Kukui said, as he took out a tissue, then held it up to his nose.

“We think you should stay, home today Professor Kukui.”  
Rotom Dex suggested,

“I’m not staying home today! We’re going to the Pok’emon School today, and that’s… and that’s… and- A… A… Achoo!” Professor Kukui said, then sneezed into the tissue.

“I agree with Rotom, you need to stay home for today.”  
Ash agreed,

“I have never had a sick day, in my entire life. Since I became a Pok’emon Professor and a school teacher. So therefore, we’re going!” Professor Kukui exclaimed, in a stuffy tone.

Ash, Rotom Dex crosses their arms over their chests, then glares at Professor Kukui with a cold stare.

“You’re staying home, and that’s final Dad!”  
Ash said, in a serious voice.

“But… but… but that’s not-”  
Professor Kukui said, in his stuffy voice. But go interrupted by Rotom Dex.

“Don’t worry Professor Kukui, Ash and I will stay here with you. To take care of you, until you’re better.” Rotom Dex explained,

“But… but… but who will teach today, while I’m here at home. Professor Burnet can’t do it. Because she and Delia went over to Aether Paradise. So, who will take my place?” Professor Kukui asked, in his stuffy tone.

“Principal Oak will, of course.”  
Ash said,

“Are you sure, I can’t teach for just one day?”  
Professor Kukui asked, in a stuffy tone.

“Yes, I’m sure!”  
Ash replied, in a serious tone.

“Okay,”  
Professor Kukui sighed,

“Now, let’s get you back to bed.”  
Rotom Dex suggested,

“Do I have to?”  
Professor Kukui asked, in a stuffy tone.

“Yes, you do. Because that’s the only way, you’ll get better is bed rest.”  
Ash replied,

“Okay,”  
Professor Kukui sighed,

…

-Back downstairs in the basement…

 

Ash puts a blanket over Professor Kukui now, takes off his hat, and sunglasses off carefully, puts them down onto Kukui’s desk, then walked back on over to the couch where he is.

“Comfortable?”  
Ash asked,

“No,”  
Professor Kukui said, in a grumpy, stuffy tone.

“Hey, remember when you, took care of me. When I got scratched up by Litten? Well, now its my turn to return the favor, and take care of you now.” Ash explained,

“Awww, thank you Ash! You deserve a hug.”  
Professor Kukui smiled, as he sat up then stretched his arms out to Ash.

But Ash leaned away from him, so he wouldn’t catch Professor Kukui’s cold.

“Uh, how about when you feel better, we can hug then.”  
Ash said,

“Okay, that’s a good idea.”  
Professor Kukui replied, in his stuffy tone. Then laid back down.

“Is there anything, that I can get for you. Or do for you?”  
Ash asked,

 

“Yes, there is actually. Would you mind, would you mind going out. And getting some fruit for me please Ash?” Professor Kukui asked, in a stuffy tone.

“Of course, I’d be more than happy, to do that for you Dad.”  
Ash smiled,

“Thank you, Ash. You’re such… you’re such… A… A… Achoo!”  
Professor said, then sneezed into a tissue. “You’re such a good boy.” 

“I’ll get right on it, let’s go Pikachu.’’  
Ash said,

“Thank you, Ash.”  
Professor Kukui replied, in his stuffy tone.

“No, problem.”  
Ash said, then went back upstairs.

…

-Outdoor market…

“Alola, Ash!”  
Mallow called out, as she ran over to Ash and Pikachu.

“Alola, Mallow.”  
Ash said,

“I just heard from Principal Oak, is Professor Kukui really sick?”  
Mallow asked,

“He is,”  
Ash replied.

“That’s awful! Hey, you know what? I think, I know what will make him feel better. Some fresh, cold Pineapp juice.” Mallow replied,

“That sounds great Mallow!”  
Ash smiled,

…

-Anela’s fruit stand 10:00 a.m.-

“Alola, Anela!”  
Replied Ash, Mallow.

“Ah, Alola you two. What brings, you two here. This fine morning?”  
Anela asked,

“We need to pick up some fresh, pineapples to make pineapp juice for my Dad.”  
Ash explained,

“Professor Kukui, came down with a cold.”  
Mallow replied,

“Oh, my goodness! The poor dear, well you’re just in luck. I happen to have, a basket full of them.” Anela said, as she handed the basket on over to Ash.

“Thank you, very much Anela.”  
Ash replied, as he took the basket away from her.

“You’re very welcome dear, and please tell your father. That I hope, he gets better soon.” Anela said,

“I will, and thanks again.”  
Ash thanked,

“You’re very welcome, dear.”  
Anela said, then waved goodbye to Ash, Mallow.  
…

-Back at Professor Kukui’s house 10:30 a.m.-

Ash, Mallow have finished making the fresh, cold pineapp juice for Professor Kukui now.

“Let’s go, take it down to him.”  
Mallow suggested,

“Right!”  
Replied, Ash.

-Downstairs in the basement…

“Professor Kukui, we made you some fresh, cold pineapp juice.”  
Mallow replied, as she and Ash came over to the couch where Professor Kukui was still at.

Professor Kukui sits on up, then sees Ash and Mallow.

“Awww, thank you, that’s so nice.”  
Professor Kukui replied, as he took the pineapp juice glass from Mallow, then took a sip of it.

“So, how is it?”  
Mallow asked,

“Nice and cold, just the way I like it. Thank you, Mallow and you too Ash.”  
Professor Kukui said, in his stuffy voice, set the pineapp juice glass down on a table next to him, then laid back down on the couch.

“I’ll see you two later, I have to go help my Dad, back at the restaurant. See you guys later!” Mallow said, as she walked up the stairs to leave.

“Bye, Mallow!”  
Ash called out,

 

“Hey, Ash.”  
Kukui said, in his stuffy voice.

“Yes, Dad?”  
Ash asked, as he turned to Professor Kukui.

“Why don’t you go with Mallow, and help her and her Dad out at the restaurant.”  
Kukui suggested, in his stuffy voice.

“You can’t get rid of me, that easily. And besides, I’d rather stay at home, and take care of you instead.”  
Ash laughed, then smiled.

“Awww, well, aren’t you so sweet. Thank you, Ash I appreciate that.”  
Kukui replied, in his stuffy voice then smiled at Ash.

“Is there, anything else, that I can get for you Dad?”  
Ash asked,

“Not at the moment, but thank you, for asking.”  
Kukui said, in his stuffy voice.

“You’re welcome,”  
Ash replied, with a smile. Then felt Kukui’s forehead with his right hand.

Meanwhile, Rotom Dex, Lycanroc Dusk Form, Rowlet, and Pikachu comes downstairs to the basement now.

“How is he?”  
Rotom Dex asked,

“He’s still warm,”  
Ash said, as he took his right hand off of Kukui’s forehead.

“I’ll go get some water, and a washcloth for his forehead.”  
Rotom Dex replied,

“Thanks, Rotom.”  
Ash said,

…

Meanwhile, Rotom Dex comes back with a bowl of cold water and a washcloth, he puts the bowl down on a table next to Kukui, then puts the washcloth down next to the bowl as well.

“Thanks, Rotom.”  
Ash said,

Ash folds up the washcloth in a rectangle, gets it wet with water, wrings out some water, places it down on Kukui’s forehead, then pressed it down firmly, so that way the cool water would soak down.

“There, now, how does that feel?”  
Ash asked,

“Nice, and cold. Thank you, Ash.”  
Professor Kukui said, in his stuffy voice.

“You’re welcome, Dad. Now, you just get some rest and relax.”  
Ash suggested,

“I will Ash, and thank you.”  
Professor Kukui said, in his stuffy voice, as he closed his eyes, then went to sleep.

“You’re welcome, Dad.”  
Ash replied, with a warm smile.

…

Meanwhile, Professor Burnet and Delia Ketchum comes through the door now.

“Hello, anyone home?!”  
Professor Burnet called out,

“Ash dear, we’re home now!”  
Delia called out,

Ash climbs up the stairs now, then walks on over to Professor Burnet and Delia his mothers.

“Not so loud, Dad is trying to sleep. He’s not feeling too well.”  
Ash whispered,

“Oh my, that’s not good!”  
Professor Burnet gasped,

“What happened?”  
Delia asked, in a worried tone.

“Well, we were waiting on Professor Kukui, so we could go to the Pok’emon School today. But then he came down with a cold, and so Ash and I suggested that Kukui stayed here at home, while he gets some bed rest. And as for Ash, he’s been helping Professor Kukui get back to health.” Rotom Dex explained,

“Awww, well, isn’t that sweet of you Ash. That’s so nice of you,”  
Professor Burnet smiled, then pulled Ash in for a hug.

“You’re welcome, Mom.”  
Ash said, as he gave Burnet a hug back.

“Ash, is it okay if we go downstairs, and see how your father is doing?”  
Delia asked,

“Of course,”  
Ash replied.

…

-Downstairs in the basement…

 

Professor Kukui starts to wake on up now, he stretches out his arms and legs, then starts to breath better.

“I can breathe now? I can breathe now!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, with joy as he got off of the couch, then spun around three times.

“Looks like someone’s feeling much better, isn’t that right Kukui?”  
Professor Burnet asked, with a warm smile as she, Delia, Ash, and Rotom Dex came over to Professor Kukui.

“You bet it is Burnet, and its all thanks to Ash here. For bringing me back to health.”  
Replied, Professor Kukui.

“It looks like, you had your own private nurse, to take good care of you.”  
Delia said, with a warm smile.

“You bet I did Delia, and I couldn’t have asked for a better one.”  
Kukui said, then smiled at Ash.

“Hey Dad, now that you’re better. Can we hug now, like we promised?”  
Ash asked,

“What do you think?”  
Professor Kukui asked,

“I don’t know?”  
Ash said,

“Get over here Ash!”  
Kukui laughed, with a smile.

Ash smiles, then into Professor Kukui for a hug.

Professor Kukui and Ash hug each other now.

“Awww,”  
Said, Delia and Professor Burnet.

 

“I love you Dad,”  
Ash said, as he hugged Professor Kukui.

“I love you too Ash,”  
Professor Kukui replied, as he hugged Ash.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

I hoped you guys, liked this story. :) And I hoped you liked it too MeganShinyHunter, and Shywriter33.


End file.
